VMS-15 Union Realdo
A previous-generation variable mobile suit manufactured by the Union, still a mainstay of the Union Military as of 2307 despite gradual retirement in favor of its successor, the Flag. It is based on design of AEU's Hellion. Combat Characteristics The Realdo is a flight capable mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Realdo's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. The mode the Realdo uses for missions is selected and set beforehand. The Realdo's upper torso is capable of disconnecting from its lower torso where the cockpit is located. Both units are capable of independent flight, although how well either half flies without the other is unknown. This feature could have been designed as a method of escape for pilots if their mobile suit become heavily damaged. It also has a practical combat purpose as shown against the Gundams during the Taklamakan Desert mission. The Realdo grabs onto an enemy suit, then the lower torso and cockpit disconnects and flies away while the upper torso self-destructs. The Realdo supports a smaller variety of standard-issue armaments than the later models of its line, and is incapable of in-flight transformation. The unit's flight mode functionality is comparable to that of a fighter aircraft, and its simple backwards-collapse variation is manually accomplished with the aid of a groundcrew. This feature is semi-automated in all derivative designs currently known. The plane-like plate structure typically incorporated into the chest and shoulder design of units within the production line is in the Realdo uniquely secured along the back of its upper torso. Where the cockpit and abdomen are vertically rotated backwards in flight mode, the angle of the upper torso does not change with regard to the legs. The linear rifle may in flight mode be secured to the anterior sleeve of the back-plate, which extends above and behind the unit's head. "VMS" stands for "Variable Mobile Suit. Armaments Linear Rifle A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds. The Realdo's rifle is smaller and less powerful then the rifle of its successor the Flag. Sonic Blade The standard melee weapon of the Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. Defense Rod A standard defensive feature of Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle. However the defense rod is limited as a shield and the Realdo must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. History The Realdo served for years as the mainstay mobile suit of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations but was being phased out of service in favor of the new SVMS-01 Union Flag by 2307. While the Flag was replacing it in the Union's main military the Realdo remained in service in the defense force of smaller member nations such as Taribia. Despite being greatly outmatched the Realdo still participated in missions to capture the Gundams of Celestial Being usually as rear-line fire support. By the year 2312 the Realdo had been completely phased out of regular military service within the Earth Sphere Federation in favor of newer GNX model mobile suits. However numerous civilian groups managed to obtain a large number of these mobile suits. The largest of these groups would be the anti-Federation organization Katharon who had acquired and made use of a large number of Realdo Space Types. Variants VMS-15 Realdo (Taribia Colors) VMS-15 Realdo (Japan products Colors) External Links *VMS-15 Union Realdo on MAHQ Gallery of Suit Color Varients Image:VMS-15 Union Realdo Taribia.jpg|Realdo MS Mode (Taribia Colors) Image:VMS-15 Union Realdo Fighter Mode Taribia.jpg|Realdo Fighter Mode (Taribia Colors) Image:realdo jp.jpg|Realdo (Japan products Colors) Image:vms15japan.jpg|Realdo MS Mode (Japan products Colors) Image:Union_Realdo_roll_out.png